lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Gark (evilbob)
Summary Character Information Background Unlike most adventurers, Gark grew up in a loving, well-adjusted home with both parents: a couple of quite some means who are also fairly well-connected within House Lyrandar - especially given their non-traditional race. When their son's mark manifested at an early age they knew he was destined for greatness and spared no expense to get him extensive military and survival training. Although he has never fought in a war, Gark has been trained by experts and showed an early aptitude for exceptional fighting ability. Unfortunately this fact was often celebrated and reinforced by his doting parents - especially as Gark had no siblings - and so the praise quickly went to his head. An attitude of superiority and a general arrogance quickly followed as he grew up, and may become one of the greatest obstacles to his success. Strong and quick, Gark enjoys flinging his opponents around the battlefield with his extensive reach. Trained with some group tactics in mind, he also has a small amount of healing ability. Exploits Recently Gark has moved to Sharn in search of acclaim, and to test his abilities. He heard there were great trainers in this city and has come to expand his knowledge of battle. Appearance Well-groomed and with a strong sense of style, Gark's clothing and appearance quickly denote his upper-class upbringing. His equipment is expensive-looking and well-maintained. He has a large mark of storms covering the upper center of his back, like a large tattoo. He tends to wear clothing that keeps it covered, as he understands its gravity. Age: 24 Gender: Male Height: 5' 8" Weight: 140 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Exceedingly arrogant, Gark enjoys playing with his foes before killing them. He can be sadistic and cruel when he wants to, but it is more child-like than malice in intent. However he is also good to those who earn his respect, and can be a loyal friend. He doesn't specifically look down on those of a lower class, but he may ignore them. Hooks * Hook 1: Although he can be sadistic, Gark is ultimately motivated by a sense of good and will step up to right what he sees as injustice. * Hook 2: Gark wants to learn, and he doesn't care if it is formal training or not. He seeks battle to test his skills and improve them. * Hook 3: Gark specifically came to Sharn looking for a trainer who could teach him more about both battle and the mark of storm. He heard rumors of an old warrior who still lives in this city, but isn't sure where to find him - although he suspects he'd be on the upper levels, closer to the sky. His only clue is a name: Theos. In fact, Theos is an old half-elf who was kicked out of House Lyrandar long ago during the war when he was tied by his enemies to the Storm Front cult. It is still unknown if these charges were true or not. Kicker Kicker: Gark actually is more concerned about his mark and what it means than any battle. He uses his fighting prowess to cover for his deep-seeded fear that he won't live up to his potential. He is desperate to find out about what his mark means. Background Benefit Background: Geography: Forest - Benefit: +2 Perception Gark has extensive wilderness survival training and excellent eyesight. Equipment *'Coins on hand:' 407 gp *'Normal Load:' 200lbs *'Heavy Load:' 400lbs *'Maximum Drag:' 1000lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses *Note: This template doesn't seem to be able to handle "bonus to AC from Wis instead of Dex" so I added a class bonus of the difference between the Dex mod and the Wis mod to make the math come out right. Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light vision Health Surges per day: 9 (9 class, +0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Longtooth Shifter * +2 Str, +2 Wis * +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance * Languages: Common, +1 * Longtooth Shifting racial power * Low-light vision * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Warden * +1 Fortitude, +1 Will * Font of Life: At the start of turn make a saving throw * Lifespirit: Use Wis instead of Dex/Int for AC bonus if not wearing heavy armor. When use 2nd wind, ally within 5 can spend healing surge and make a save. * Nature's Wrath: As a free action once on your turn you can mark all adjacent enemies * Bonus at-will interrupt attack powers Feats * 1st: Mark of Storm (Dragonmark) * 2nd: Student of the Sword * 4th: Polearm Momentum Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Reward Points Total: 0 Money * +100 gp starting gold +312 gp starting gold for starting at level 4 - 5 gp starting equipment = 407 gp Treasure * Level 1: parcel n ** gold used to buy Magic armor +1 (level 1) * Level 2: parcel n+2 ** Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1 (level 4) * Level 3: parcel n+4 ** Staggering glaive +2 (level 7) Wishlist * Level 4: parcel n+3: Rushing Cleats (level 7) * Level 5: parcel n+1: Summoned Armor +2 (level 6) -parcels reset- * Level 6: parcel n: gold or Iron Armbands (level 6) * Level 7: * Level 8: parcel n+4: Staggering glaive +3 (level 12) Other: * rituals: Endure Elements, Enhance Vessel, Summon Winds, and Water Walk * Circlet of Second Chances (level 3) * Shard of Lightning (level 2) * Gauntlets of Blood (level 4) XP * Starting at level 4: 3750 XP * Gained 560 XP from Cannith Caper Total XP: 4310 Changes * 2010/06/25: version 1.0 Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *In math your MBA is off by 1, your Equip bonus should be 4, not 3 *Math - attacks - Form of Mountain's Thunder attack power is vs ref (correct in summary though) Minor though so approved - Fixed! -evilbob Approval 2 Approval from user2 Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by user1 and user2 Category:LEB